


The pilgrimage of Orion and Theo

by DeejtheFirst



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fame, Guardian - Freeform, M/M, Pilgrimage, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Spira, Summoner - Freeform, Temple, aeons, bevelle, legend, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeejtheFirst/pseuds/DeejtheFirst
Summary: This is a story about Orion, the youngest summoner ever to take the pilgrimage to defeat Sin, and his guardian, Theo. At first, captivated by stories of summoners and guardians of old and the fame they receive, the pilgrimage would change their lives forever and set them on a course they never would have believed.
Relationships: Orion & Theo
Kudos: 2





	1. Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meeting In Besaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159253) by [13thSyndicate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate). 



> This is a prequel based on a couple of characters I created in a roleplay.

Orion was _young_ when he had first shown an aptitude for magic. He’d always had big dreams of becoming a star player in one of the big Blitzball teams across Spira. Preferably he would have joined the Kilika Beasts, his favourite team. Why? _Why not?_ Bevelle didn’t have its own team; he had to pick some team and Kilika was one of his top places he wanted to visit.

Orion walked across his room and looked out the window. It was a quiet night that was slowly starting to lighten as dawn approached. A lot of people must have already gathered at the temple, at least……...those in the know. He had emerald green eyes and short blonde hair which somehow was always in a mess. Recently turned 15 he was still growing; around average height for his age and all the years of Blitzball training had really helped him to fill out nicely. Of course, a lot of his training had to be cut back since he first showed _the gift_. The excitement had bubbled up in all his friends, people stopped to look at him in the street and his parents……. _my parents, they were the only ones who weren’t happy about the whole situation._

_Fear? Disappointment? Both?_

Orion sighed deeply; he was a celebrity now. His friends practically acted like he already defeated Sin, _before I’ve even become a summoner!_ Giddy at the possibility that they might possibly have grown up with a high summoner so they can say  
_  
“I used to play blitzball with him before he became summoner!”_

_“yeah, we were good friends before he went on his pilgrimage”_

_“I was there when he first stepped out of the temple and summoned his first Aeon!”._  
  
Desperately clawing at a vain attempt for a claim to fame. Not a single one of them asked him how he felt about it all, no one but……

He quickly put on the clothes he’d decided to travel in; A white shirt, a simple long red jacket that went down to his knees with padded shoulders, brown trousers belted comfortably at his waist and boots that reached just below his knee. He gently opened his bedroom door and sneaked down-stairs. It was early morning, and his parents were still in bed. They had agreed to just……. not talk about summoners, their pilgrimages and what happens at the end. They didn’t even know Orion was planning on undertaking his journey _today_ ; He wouldn’t give them the chance to stop him. He’d agonised over the note he wrote them hours before, explaining himself and simply just saying………... 

“I’m sorry” he mistakenly whispered out loud as he regretfully stared back up the stairs.

He stepped out the door and quietly shut it behind him, walking out into the orange glow of the street before him as the sun was beginning to rise. A sudden noise broke the silence of the world that seemingly slept. 

“Pssst” Orion looked around him for the source of the sudden disturbance before his eyes rested on a figure across the street “you ready?”.

Theo was leaning against the wall, his new spear proudly on his back and a grin plastered on his face directed at Orion. He’d really saved up for his gear the past year and took lessons in combat to help ready himself. He never did say where he got the money from; he just said, “plenty of people are willing to help out a future summoner and guardian”. Orion supposed that was true. 

Theo wore a plain pale blue shirt under a black leather vest. He had a blue jacket over that which had enough room in the sleeves to allow for his thick armoured gloves going up his arms. His black trousers went underneath thick black boots designed for armour and speed.

Theo was something else. Best friends since they were little, Theo stood at roughly the same height as Orion but had put on more muscle since he’d been able to go to blitzball training more often; not to mention the hours spent honing his skill with the spear this past year. He was tipped to be the next captain of the local team and even part of one of the big teams of Spira further on down the line. He was only a couple months older than Orion, but _damn_ did he like to use his age to win an argument. Theo had spiky brown hair and crystal blue eyes which, more often than not, shone with an air of mischief. Right now, though, they were solely focussed on Orion; trying to read the thoughts spinning round in his head.

Theo had decided a while back that he’d go with Orion. When the question came as to who would guard Orion when his time came, the temple priests had given Orion selections of some of Bevelle’s elite warriors. At least the ones who agreed to “babysit the child summoner”. To Theo though, no one else was good enough. 

_“They don’t know you. They don’t care. Not really, it’s just a job to them”_

_“how can you say they’d be willing to die for you?”_

_“I won’t have it!”_

Then that was it. There was no changing his mind. He dropped everything. He never tried out for captain; he abandoned his ambitions to be a star player just as Orion had done.

Orion crossed the street to meet with Theo. He took a deep breath “Yes, my parents will hate me though……not saying good-”. 

Theo cut him off by grabbing both his shoulders in an iron-tight grip, looking into his eyes. “They wouldn’t _let_ you say goodbye. This is the right thing to do, they’d understand.” 

Orion was taken aback. Theo could be really intense, but he was also really passionate. It really was what everyone liked about him, not that he ever cared what anyone else thought. They’d planned this for a long time; they had to leave now if they ever were going to. Leaving now lowered the chances of anyone trying to stop them and no one would have expected them to go now. His parents certainly didn’t. 

A few people had started coming out of houses to walk down the street towards the temple. Some of them only politely pretending to hide what they were talking about.

“That’s _him_ ”

“I knew he was going to be a young summoner but isn’t that too young?”

“and his guardian? Neither of them is yet fully grown!”

“I bet they’ll quit at Macalania”

“Please, they won’t make it past the city gate”

Orion ignored them. He ignored their snickers; it seemed that some people were gathering at the temple expecting to watch him fail. It was to be expected; he only dreaded what the priests at the temple would say. Would they refuse him entry? Theo had assured him though. They can’t refuse entry to a summoner who has at least one guardian should they wish to undertake the trials. _Let the fayth decide if you’re worthy._

“What about your parents?” Orion asked, directing the attention away from the few gossiping passers-by. Theo put on a bittersweet smile. He was holding back; Orion knew him too well by now.

“Well, you know them…...they gave up on trying to tell me what to do as soon as I told them I’m giving Blitzball up” Theo shrugged it off. He really didn’t like to dwell on any negatives; To him, this was the biggest adventure life could throw at you. Only few people could be so lucky. “They know how important this is. They’re worried……. yeah, but they know they can’t stop me” 

He left out that just a few hours earlier his mother was pulling on his arm begging him to stay while his dad attempted to stand in the door to stop him leaving, fighting to hold back his tears. 

“I’m sorry……...but I need to go” Was all Theo could say, unable to look them in the eyes. He had pushed past his father and ran out into the night, away from what could be the last time he ever saw his parents. 

Orion regarded Theo for a moment and accepted his vague explanation, for now. They had both grown up fascinated by stories of legendary summoners and their guardians; both the successful and the tragic. When Orion first undertook training, only then, did it seem to dawn on them that they could be one of those legends that people wrote stories and songs about. Theo had even started writing one himself.

 _“I promise I’ll share it at the perfect moment”_ he had said with a wink. Some people would call it arrogance, but only those who really knew him knew it was a strange mixture of confidence and affection. A love for life that made him the perfect companion.

“So, we’re really doing this? Travelling the world? Defeating Sin? Becoming famous?” Orion asked, wanting to direct the conversation to a more forward-thinking frame of mind. Theo flashed one of his more mischievous but heart-warming grins.

“You and me boi. We’re going down in history!” Theo pulled Orion over, so that his arm was over his shoulder in a tight half-embrace and began guiding him down the street. 

“C’mon, everyone’s waiting. The youngest summoner ever recorded is about to be granted his first summon in the legendary chamber of the Fayth! You’ll be a legend!”

“ _We’ll_ be legends” Orion corrected him.

Theo clapped Orion’s chest with the hand over his shoulder with a laugh “The world’s going to know the name Lord Orion”. 

Orion chuckled and added “and his loyal guardian, Sir Theo”.


	2. The Temple of Bevelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Orion enter the temple of bevelle in the hopes to gain entry to Bevelle's cloister of trials.

The closer they got to the temple; the more people there were gathered. Often someone would see them and then run further down the street, probably to tell others of their arrival. The rumble of conversation was getting louder and louder, and as they rounded the corner, there it was. The grand temple of Bevelle, seat of Yevon itself, the biggest temple in Spira. The sides of the street were lined with people, all feeling like they were seeing a major event in history. Only time would tell if that is true.

Orion put on a brave face as he looked at the people around them, wondering which ones were here to watch him fail and which ones truly prayed for his success. Theo had his chest puffed out trying to make himself look bigger and impressive. _What a doof_. You can give the kid a spear, but people would still underestimate him and see him as a child. _They’ll underestimate us both_. Still, at least they were cheering him, even if they did doubt him. The sun had risen by now and lit the path to the temple, giving it a golden hue.

As they reached the temple doors, Orion paused; waiting for the inevitable fight the priests would put up and try to refuse him entry.

“Are you going to open it Orion?” Theo asked, understanding clear in his voice. He may as well be asking him if he’s actually going to go through with it.

“Am I doing the right thing?” He asked the excited boy by his side, the only one he was able to talk to, _really_ talk to.

Theo laid a hand on Orion’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze “ _We_ are” he said confidently. Even that simple statement was enough to assuage Orion’s doubts; not knowing that Theo had doubts just as much as he did.

Orion took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

They made their way towards the main temple area, the entry to the cloister of trials. Numerous priests and nuns going about their early morning duties stopped in shock at the young summoner and his guardian. Not that it was strange for them to be _in_ the temple; they had been here many times of course to be briefed on their duties and complete their training. No, they were shocked because they hadn’t given the rumours credence. Surely the young summoner wouldn’t be leaving his training early and begin his pilgrimage. Such a decision would be suicide.

A few priests even seemed to be about to say something. Such things were ignored as Theo and Orion quickly walked along the hallways; ignoring anything that didn’t lead them to the cloister of trials. The familiar Hymn of the Fayth began to sound in the halls, a sure sign that they were nearing their destination.

At last, the grand chamber loomed, all the statues of the previous high summoners standing proudly at the sides of the circular hall. Priests and nuns seemed to gather in the centre before the entrance as if to form a blockade. _A priest must have run on ahead to warn them of their arrival_. It was expected, but Orion couldn’t help but be disappointed. It would have been much easier to have this conversation with an Aeon under his belt. 

Orion and Theo stopped before the crowd and the both of them performed the ritual prayer of Yevon. Remaining in the prayer position Orion began his request “High priest of Bevelle, I wish to request entry to the cloister of trials”. 

“Absolutely not” The high priest began immediately “You have not yet finished your training. To send you on your pilgrimage would be sending you to your death!”.

_As expected_ , Orion had been ready for the opposition. “With all due respect, my request was only a formality. I am well within my rights to take on the cloister of trials with or without your say so.” Orion paused to look them all in the eyes. “I have my guardian” He gestured to Theo standing beside him. “I have thus far excelled at all my studies and have shown to you all I have the potential to commune with the Fayth. I have studied each Aeon’s capabilities and researched all places I’ll be visiting. I _will_ be completing the trials”.

The nuns and priests and looked at each other and some of them even started whispering amongst themselves. The high priest, however, did not seem like he was about to back down.

“You seem to be forgetting who’s in charge of this temple young _acolyte_ ” clearly emphasizing the word acolyte to further try and belittle the would-be summoner and his guardian. “I will not allow your arrogance to beguile you with this false sense of belief. You are not ready”.

Theo chose this moment to speak up “Okay then, lets say your refuse us entry here...” he began “We would just leave here and go to another temple”. 

“The other temples won’t allow you entry when I say the word. They may be in a different place but they still answer to me and the temple of Bevelle!” The high Priest interjected.

Theo nodded “True, you could make that happen, but we will still _try_.” His words were echoing around the chamber as everyone stood listening intently. “Don’t you see where I’m going with this?” He looked questioningly at the collected priests and nuns. When no one seemed to bite, Orion continued the hypothetical. _Almost as if we planned this argument._

“We’ll be travelling out in macalania woods….the thunderplains…..Mi’ihen Highroad……at a severe handicap” Orion paused to let that sink in “I won’t have an aeon to help defend us which means…..”. 

“Whichever way you look at it. Refuse us entry or don’t………you’re sending us to our deaths. Or at least, you think you are. But by allowing us entry into the temples you give us more of a fighting chance!” Theo finished.

Orion stepped forward and once again performed the Yevon Prayer “So please, High Priest. If I am truly not ready as you seem to believe, then the Fayth of this temple will surely see that themselves. If I am denied here, then there is no reason for me to go on my journey and I will stay. You have my word. Let the Fayth decide!”.

A number of the priests reluctantly nodded their heads at this. The high priest himself looked uneasily between the two youths and the cloister of trials door, clearly caught at an impasse. Understanding and grim reluctance began to etch themselves on his face as he accepted that the two young men were correct. He let out a defeated sigh “I was only looking out for you both. If you leave the city……neither one of you will be coming back……whether you defeat Sin or not”.

Orion didn’t want to enter this conversation. He had already thought about that and made his peace with it. He was ready for the open road. He turned to a fellow acolyte he had been acquainted with during his studies “Please would you get me my staff? It’ll be where I usually keep it in the side room.” The acolyte nodded and went to gather it. He didn’t want to keep his staff at home, he had worried the physical presence of it would exacerbate his parents’ anxieties and their opposition to his calling.

When the acolyte came back with the staff he regarded the High Priest once more “Do you have any last words of advice?” he asked, somewhat in the way of an olive branch. When all was said and done, he still respected his position.

“Don’t go” was all he said, but with that he stepped aside.

Orion looked at Theo by his side, those blue eyes looking right back in his. There was a flicker of victory in them. He could easily recognise it, after all. He saw that every time he did something impressive in blitzball training. That wasn’t all those blue eyes showed though……..

He nodded at Theo, who gave an encouraging smile back. Taking a deep breath, Orion walked over to the temple doors and pressed them open. Breaths were starting to come short and fast, as he thought over and over what he was embarking on. He took one last look over at the gathered priests and acolytes. Would they be happy if he succeeds? He shook it off. It didn’t matter; and with Theo, he carried on through.

The first room in which he found himself rendered him speechless. _Who knew Bevelle Temple held such a huge chamber inside it?_ The further in he walked, the more his and Theos’ footsteps would echo. Theo was similarly amazed and already appeared to have recovered to his original self after the intensity of the grand chamber. Theo looked over the edge of the platform they were on.

He let out a long whistle “How deep do you think this thing goes!?” he laughed out with childish wonder.

“I know one way we could find out” Orion muttered slyly, smirking to himself.

Theo was unperturbed “Maybe when you get one of those flying Aeons you can go down and find out?” _When_. He always had unquestioned belief in what Orion could do.

“I don’t think they should be used like that” he chuckled in disbelief. Already he was laughing again as well. You would not think he was on his way to most intense meeting of his life.

At the end of the platform stood a pedestal with a glowing blue sphere in it. A circular section just behind it.

Theo stood with his hands resting on the back of his head, a mild curiosity in his expression “What do you think we should do with this?”.

Orion shrugged “Is it movable? We could always try pushing it into that circley bit there.” He looked between the pedestal and Theo, waiting for the pin to drop. “and by we, I mean you. You can push it”.

“Me!? You’re hardly one of those feeble old priests doddering about in the grand chamber back there, you push it!” he returned.

Orion looked at Theo in disbelief “Seriously!? What kind of guardian are you?”.

“The only one you could get” he grinned back as he moved over to the pedestal “but also, the best there is” he added with a wink. 

_Smug bastard_. As he began pushing the pedestal Orion gave in and lent a hand. It wasn’t too heavy, so it didn’t take long until the pedestal was in the middle of the circle. Almost instantly the pedestal sunk into the ground and a glyph spread out beneath their feet. The circular section they stood on began to sink downwards.

“Hey look at that! There’s another way down!” Theo called out cockily as they made their way down into the cloister of Bevelle.


End file.
